Megamind
Megamind is a 2010 computer-animated comedy film directed by Tom McGrath. It was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film stars Will Ferrel, Brad Pitt, Tina Fey, Jonah Hill and David Cross. The film centers around an alien super-villain called Megamind who, after countless battles with his arch-nemesis Metro Man, actually appears to succeed in destroying him and claims Metro City as his own. But as he realizes he has no purpose without a hero to fight him, he creates a new hero, Tighten, who instead of using his powers for good, seeks to destroy Metro City, positioning Megamind to save it. Plot Megamind and Metro Man are arch enemies ever since they both landed on Earth as infants. Megamind, a professional super-villain, has constantly attempted to destroy Metro Man and gain control of Metro City. However, he is constantly defeated and landed in jail. On one such occasion, during the Metro Man Appreciation Day ceremony, Megamind, with help from his assistant Minion, busts out of jail and abducts a reporter named Roxanne Ritchi in an attempt to lure Metro Man into a trap he has set. Though Roxanne remains confident that Metro Man will rescue her, Megamind's plot actually appears to succeed as Metro Man is successfully lured into the trap and suddenly appears weakened, and confesses that he is weakened by copper, which the fake Observatory he has been trapped in is made of. At that moment, Megamind's Death Ray destroys the fake Observatory, with Metro Man caught in the blast, seemingly killing him, much to Megamind's shock. With Metro Man apparently dead, Megamind and Minion claim Metro City as their own. Though Megamind initially enjoys his control over the citizens of Metro City, he soon starts lamenting that he no longer has Metro Man to battle against. However, while disguised as a local curator named Bernard, Megamind is given the idea by Roxanne to create a new superhero to fight. Roused by the idea, Megamind uses a serum filled with Metro Man's DNA to create a new foe to battle. However he is interrupted by the arrival of Roxanne and her camera assistant Hal Stewart, who have arrived to put an end to his rule. In the ensuing confrontation, the serum is injected into Hal, giving him Metro Man's powers. Megamind then dons the disguise of Hal's "Space dad" and trains him to become Metro City's new protector, while also spending quality time with Roxanne in the disguise of Bernard. However, Megamind remains unaware that Hal secretly harbors feelings for Roxanne as well. Eventually, Hal, who Megamind has renamed Titan (Though Hal misspells it "Tighten"), unexpectedly arrives at Roxanne's apartment and professes his love to her. However, she rejects his advances much to his dismay. Tighten is further perturbed when he witnesses Roxanne on a date with Megamind in disguise as Bernard. However, Roxanne switches off Megamind'd disguise, discovering the truth, to which she dumps him, leaving both of them broken-hearted. Megamind promptly challenges Tighten to battle, but he refuses to show up. Irritated, Megamind confronts Tighten at his apartment and reveals he was his Space Dad and that he had been the one dating Roxanne, infuriating Tighten to the point that he attempts to kill Megamind. Though Megamind manages to escape, Tighten goes on a rampage through out the city, causing mass panic. Realizing his mistake, Megamind seeks help from Roxanne, who drives him to Metro Man's lair, which turns out to be the school Megamind and Metro Man attended when they were children. It is there that they discover a still living Metro Man, who had lied about his copper weakness and faked his death to forgo his role as a hero in favor of being a musician. Metro Man refuses to fight Tighten, though he apologizes for his decision. Roxanne attempts to convince Megamind to fight Tighten himself, but he refuses and willingly turns himself over to jail. Roxanne attempts to reason with Tighten but he instead holds her captive atop Metro Tower and orders Megamind to come and battle him. Megamind and Minion escape the jail and confront Tighten in battle. Minion takes the disguise of Megamind and rescues Roxanne, but is taken out of the fight when Tighten destroys his armor. However Tighten is intimidated into fleeing when Megamind disguises himself as Metro Man. However, Tighten returns to continue the fight when he notices that the disguised Megamind pronounced Metro City in Megamind's trademark way. Though Tighten holds the upper hand in the ensuing battle, Megamind manages to recover the defuser gun. Tighten tosses Megamind into the air and uses the opportunity to try to kill Roxanne, but Megamind returns just in time to defuse the serum out of Tighten, returning him to normal. Hal is promptly arrested while Megamind becomes Metro City's new protector. Minion's armor is repaired and Metro Man secretly attends Megamind's ceremony, congratulating him on his success. Cast *Will Ferrel as Megamind. *Brad Pitt as Metro Man. *Tina Fey as Roxanne Ritchi. *Jonah Hill as Hal Stewart/Tighten. *David Cross as Minion. *Ben Stiller as Bernard. Category:2010 Films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:DreamWorks films Category:Films that start with a Prolouge